Portable electronic apparatuses typified by a portable phone, an electronic databook, and the like have been required to be equipped with various functions such as transmission/reception of e-mail, voice recognition, image pickup with a small-size camera as well as a display device for displaying images, while there have been strong demand of users for downsizing and weight saving. Therefore, it is required that the larger number of ICs having a larger circuit scale and higher memory capacity is formed in a limited volume of the portable electronic apparatus. In order to achieve higher performance of the portable electronic apparatus while securing enough space for mounting ICs and also achieve the downsizing and weight saving thereof, an essential key is to fabricate a flat panel to be mounted as thin and light as possible.
For example, in the case of a liquid crystal display device which is used for a portable electronic apparatus with relative frequency, a light source, an optical waveguide, and the like are required when it is of a light transmissive type, which prevents the thinner shape and the weight saving. Meanwhile, in the case of a reflective type which utilizes the outside light, an image cannot be recognized easily in a dark place, which makes it difficult to take advantage of a portable electronic apparatus in its usability in any place. In recent years, a light emitting device using light emitting elements as display elements has been researched and developed to be mounted on a portable electronic apparatus. Since a light emitting element emits light by itself, a clear image can be displayed in a dark place without a need of a light source, unlike the case of using a liquid crystal display device. Accordingly, there is no need of using a backlight component such as a light source and an optical waveguide, which enables the thinner shape and the weight saving of the display device.